Uncontrolled liquid flow from the crotch region of individuals is problematic because the individual's underpants can be soiled by the liquid. In this regard, women's menstrual flow is particularly problematic because blood stains in underpants are very undesirable and, further, can easily leak through the underpants to stain outer clothing.
Many solutions have been devised over the years to address the matter of leakage of menstrual flow to undergarments and outer clothes. Solutions have included articles such as tampons and so-called sanitary napkins. More modern-day articles such as feminine hygiene pads have been produced in various configurations to address the problem of soiled underpants and outer clothing. The results of the various solutions have been mixed, whereas some solutions have been more successful than others.
A particular menstrual liquid-flow problem that has been difficult to address is the problem of women that have above-average menstrual flow. That is, a menstrual flow that is so copious during a short period of time that it cannot be adequately retained by typical products. Blood issuing in these situations often seeps around edges of even the most effective pads or sanitary napkins.
Seepage along the rear edge of a hygiene pad or sanitary napkin is problematic because liquid captured in a hygiene pad or napkin can be forced outwardly of the rear edge when an individual sits. This is because when an individual sits, the rear end of the individual in conjunction with the sitting surface creates a pressure that forces liquid (blood) captured in the pad or napkin outwardly of the rear perimeter of the pad. Seepage at the front end of a pad often occurs because liquid (blood) tends to flow along the crease at the joinder of the upper thigh and abdomen because of pressure created when an individual is engaged in movement or sitting that presses the thigh and abdomen together.
Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be useful to have a means for preventing the soiling of underpants of individuals having a crotch-originating liquid flow such as menstrual blood flow that is difficult to retain by typical means.